1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new impregnating agent for cellulose-containing material. Its active component is a monomeric alkyl silane or a oligomer thereof. Its action is based on the addition of certain metallic acid esters.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 1277192 to make cellulose-containing material water-repellent by means of chlorosilanes. In this method of treatment, the chlorosilanes are transposed to form silicones, so that ultimately a silicone coating is formed on the surface. This method of treatment has the disadvantage that, in its application, acid reaction products form which have to be eliminated in a subsequent neutralization.
It is furthermore known to use silicones directly as impregnants. In this case, however, the silicones must be used in the form of aqueous emulsions. These emulsions have to be stabilized. Suitable stabilizers for the purpose are, for example, basic zirconium and/or titanium salts of monocarboxylic acids (cf. German Pat. No. 1285441 and German Pat. No. 1469313). The zirconium and titanium salts are intended in these impregnants to increase the stability of an aqueous silicone emulsion and thus to increase their concentration and effectiveness. The preparation of this emulsion, however, still involves a relatively great technical investment. Furthermore, the emulsions that are obtained do not have an unlimited shelf life.